


What's in a dream?

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Dreams are normally forgotten when you wake but what to do if you actually remember them?





	What's in a dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-06-010 07:00pm to 07:16pm

When Sanada woke for the third time with the same dream, he decided to stay awake. Dreams were not worth the inconvenience of waking every few minutes. He'd rather loose sleep than try his hand a forth time on such an unfulfilling task.

Staying down, he tried to make sense of what had happened. It had been the same scenes over and over again. Four Yukimura's. Just different in their age. One from the first day they had met. One from when they had decided to play tennis together and win. One more sad just before the sickness struck and one from the current time.

All four of them had tried to get his full attention for themselves, not willing to share. Their tries had gone ranged from polite and sweet to bold and daring. The oldest version being the boldest of course.

Sanada knew that his dream-self had blushed and not known what to do when suddenly being kissed, caressed and even licked.

Truth be told, his day-self wouldn't have known how to react either. It wasn't like he had any experience in that area. His life consisted of school and training, not frivolous activities like some of his teammates. 

But when it came down to it, he sometimes wished that he had more experience, especially in concern to Yukimura.

Yukimura Seiichi was beautiful and, in his eyes, perfection personified. If only he had more courage to tell him and, dare he think it, ask him out for a date.

But, being the strong and believed to be prude emperor, he'd never say something like that out loud. He couldn't. He was proud, unforgiving and cold. And unless he was alone with Yukimura, those personality traits everyone associated with him did not dim. Ever.

Sighing he turned onto his side, looking at the one picture he had allowed to enter his sanctuary. It showed Yukimura during summer in the midst of his tallest, most beautiful flowers. And again Sanada thought that the flowers themselves would never be as beautiful as the person tending to them. 

Maybe that dream meant something after all. Not that he believed in dreams - officially. But sometimes, just sometimes, he considered stepping onto paths that weren't set in stone yet. 

Maybe it was time he did so again.

Satisfied with his decision, he unconsciously caressed the picture in a final salute. Getting up, he dressed with care and a newly found purpose. 

He would ask Yukimura out today, no matter what the others would have to say about it.

His life.

His rules.

And hopefully soon, 

his Seiichi.


End file.
